Titans
The Titans are seen by most as a Junior Justice League. Though for all the flack they have gotten for being young (after all they dropped the Teen part of their name years ago) they have proven themselves a team as capable as the Justice League for solving problems and their senior team has taken on the role as mentor to the next generation of young heroes. Members Senior Team nightwing1.jpg| Dick Grayson aka Nightwing Leader cassie2.jpg| Cassandra Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl garth.jpg| Garth aka Tempest cyborg.jpg| Victor Stone aka Cyborg starfire1.jpg| Koriand'r aka Starfire raven.jpg| Rachel Roth aka Raven KyleRayner.jpg| Kyle Rayner aka Green Lantern Junior Team beastboy.jpg| Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy Leader/Trainer robin.jpg| Tim Drake aka Robin superboy.png| Conner Kent aka Superboy Blueb2.PNG| Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle III kara.jpg| Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl missm.jpg| M'gann M'orzz aka Miss Martian blackrobin3.jpg| Damian Wayne aka Black Robin artemis2.jpg| Artemis Crock aka Artemis aqualad.jpg| Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad Former Members kidflash.jpg| Wally West aka Kid Flash Justice League thawk.jpg| Hank Hall aka Hawk Solo dove.jpg| Dawn Granger aka Dove Solo terra1.jpg| Tara Markov aka Terra Deceased: 2010 omen.jpg| Lilith Clay aka Omen Deceased: 2012 Jtrobin.jpg| Jason Todd aka Robin Deceased: 2012 DonnaTroy.jpg| Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl Deceased: 2012 Tech and Vehicles The Titans definitely don't lack for Tech. They have their own labs and computer system based on the ones found in the Bat Cave, and network access to some of the Justice League's files on supervillains as well as their own extensive database. Their comms are above military grade and provide secure long range comms between members. Their vehicles range from custom built motorcycles for local situations to the T-Jets for longer trips. The T-Jets see frequent upgrades, but the most recent models are capable of VTOL, and mach speed though since Miss Martian joined the team, their main source of air transport has been her Martian Bio-Ship, capable of air, space and underwater travel. History * 2008 - Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad band together to fight off Dr. Light and the Fearsome Five when they attack the Hall of Justice. Following the battle the sidekicks begin to come together and fight crime, and are soon joined in their exploits by "Teen Lantern". * 2008 - Grant Wilson, the son of Deathstroke attacks the Titans to settle a score with Robin. The Titans are able to hold him off and the modifications he received from Kaizen Gamorra overloaded his system and caused his death. His father, Deathstroke arrives in time to watch him die and the mercenary swears revenge against the Titans. * 2009 - Raven approaches the Justice League for help with her father Trigon. They refuse her when Zatanna Zatara senses Raven's demonic nature and suspects the story is a ploy to lead them into a trap. However Kid Flash and Robin, who were with the Justice League when Raven arrived tracks her down and offers the help of the Teen Titans. The Titans and Raven track down others to help them, including Beast Boy, Cyborg and alien princess Starfire. Together they are able to defeat Trigon and send him back to his dimensional prison. After their victory they decide to formally form their own team, though Aqualad opts out, the remaining members for the Teen Titans and accepting the request by the city of San Francisco to base their team there, set up shop in Titan's tower. * 2009 - Following their establishment as a team other young heroes such as Hawk, Dove, Omen, and Terra join the team. * 2010 - Deathstroke begins to capture the Titans by attacking them in their civilian persona. After he escapes Nightwing is approached by Deathstroke's son Jericho who tells him that his father has learned their identities from Terra. Nightwing is able to free the other Titans and fight Deathstroke and his allies, but Terra is killed in the fighting and Deathstroke escapes capture. * 2010 - Jericho joins the Titans. Aqualad re-joins the Titans. * 2010 - Titans face and defeat Sportsmaster, the father of future member Artemis. * 2011 - The new Robin joins the team, he is not a smooth fit. * 2011 - The HALO Corporation offers to sponsor the Titans but is refused. * 2011 - A robot was being built to defeat Superman (who died in 2010) is unleashed on the Titans. The Titans are able to defeat it but not before Wonder Girl and Omen are killed. It is show Doctor Ivo is behind the attack, but who backed him remains unknown. * 2011 - Teen Titans suspend activity as a team, Hawk and Dove leave the team to go solo. * 2012 - Robin is killed by the Joker. Nightwing returns to Gotham. * 2012 - The remaining Titans carry on and bring in new heroes to train such as Superboy and Wonder Girl. * 2013 - Nightwing returns to the Titans and they drop the Teen part of the name and begin focusing on both fighting crime and training the next generation of heroes. Miss Martian joins the team along with Blue Beetle III. * 2013 - The Merge happens, chaos ensues. In the process Hawk and Dove are possessed by forced of Order and Chaos and fight nearly to the death before they are stopped by the Titans. Trigon's prison is also trapped between worlds and it's walls are weakened in the process. * 2013 - Artemis joins the Titans but doesn't reveal her relation to Sportsmaster. Robin joins the Titans. * 2014 - Supergirl and Black Robin joins the Titans. Category:Earth-24 Team Category:Hero Team Category:Government Sanctioned Team Category:Titans Category:Page that Needs Work